10 Pairings
by nefertari-nz
Summary: Series of pairings based on someones 'hated pairings' list. New chapter! RoyxHavoc
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I decided to write a series of pairings based on someone-or-others list of hated pairings. Mainly because the reasons they gave for hating them were, IMO, stupid. Yes, I'm contrary. Anyway, here is part one...FletcherxAl **

-------

Fletcher looked over at the other blonde boy, lying on the grass across from him. He wondered when he'd first noticed him. Really _noticed_ him.

_I mean, I've always really liked Al. But now..._

He wished he knew what it was he was feeling. He had the impression that this wasn't quite the normal feeling to have for a friend, but he didn't really care. There was just something about Al. He was so sweet, and kind, and caring, and Fletcher was damned if he didn't think Al was about the best looking thing he'd ever seen. He wondered what Al thought of him.

_Somehow, I don't think it'll be quite the same as how I think of him._

And again, while he felt some sadness when he thought that, it didn't bother Fletcher too much. Having Al as a friend – a _best_ friend at that – was almost more than he could ever have hoped for.

"What's so funny, Fletch?"

Fletcher came to with a start. He hadn't realised he'd been staring at Al with such a wide grin on his face.

"I was just thinking how glad I am that we're friends."

A strange look flashed across Al's face, but before Fletcher really had time to register it, it was gone, replaced by a smile as big as his own had been. Al sat up, leaning back with his hands behind him. He looked at Fletcher for a long while, the smile never shifting.

Fletcher thought he could quite happily die like this, sitting next to the most wonderful boy in the world, staring into those beautiful eyes. Al leaned forward, and Fletcher thought he _had _died when Al ran a finger down the side of his face.

"You know what? I'm really glad too."


	2. Chapter 2

**REMEMBRANCE**

Once, Cain Fury had been relatively carefree. Once he had not _really_ worried about anyone, at least not to the extent he did now. Now he could barely sleep at night, for fear that something more would happen to his beloved.

Not that Roy knew he was that, of course. Fury didn't think he would ever be able to confess that particular piece of information. He knew he was FAR from being Mustang's type. He was nowhere near pretty enough, strong enough, _manly_ enough. He still fell short of being _girly_ enough, for that matter. That sort of summed Fury up, when he thought about it.

_Always somewhere in the middle. Neither good nor bad enough to be of any interest to anyone._

When he had first seen Mustang, right after he had lost his eye, he hadn't known what to do. The sheer panic he had felt upon seeing that beautiful face so covered was beyond anything he had ever felt before. It wasn't until it had been made clear that Roy would be otherwise fine - and by Roy himself, no less - that the feeling began to subside. Up until that point, Fury had always thought Roy was invincible, that nothing could ever hurt him. It had been a harsh way to find out that, just like everyone else, Roy really was only human.

Fury turned over in his bed, shunting the memory from his head. He didn't like to think of that time, didn't like the way the remembrance would force itself upon him, without warning in the dead of night. He looked at the photo he kept on the bedside stand. It was so long ago that it had been taken. So much had happened since then. All of them together, with nothing more to worry about than the usual day-to-day worries of the military. Fury remembered how frightened he had felt, having his photo taken standing _right next to the Lieutenant Colonel_. Since then they had lost one of the members, and nearly lost another.

He reached a hand out, one finger lightly brushing the glass of the frame, running the length of Mustangs body. Up, down. Up, down. This was the closest Fury would ever be able to get to touching him. To _really_ touching him.

_How much would I give to have Roy whisper in my ear? To have him brush my shoulder, stroke my hair, tell me I look good with glasses?_

_God, I wish I wasn't so weak. I wish I could share with Roy what I want to. I wish I could tell him everything. But people like me don't get the fairy tale endings._


	3. Chapter 3

Havoc took a drag on his cigarette, held it in for a few seconds, then blew the smoke upwards. He glanced uneasily around the park, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Someone was watching him, but he was damned if he could see where they were. He was fairly certain he knew who it was, but it didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel worse. At first the attention had been great. He had met her in this very park, and she had seemed like a nice enough girl, pretty, shy. But over the last four months she had gotten...well, _weird_ was really the only word for it. He'd step out the door in the morning, heading off to work, and he'd see her. She always seemed to be walking past, no matter when he left. She laughed at the amazing coincidence of it all, but it left Havoc unsettled. She was always sending little presents to him at work – sometimes flowers, sometimes chocolates, and lately baby clothes had been being delivered. With notes telling Havoc how wonderful they were, and didn't he think they were just the cutest things? Breda thought it was all a great joke, Hawkeye was getting increasingly irritated with the dead plants lying around, and the Colonel...well.

At first he had grinned along with Breda, but now he would stalk into the room they all shared, narrow his eyes when he saw the latest offering and continue towards his desk. Where, depending on how his night had been, he would either fling work at everyone assembled or find something to rant about before leaving again. And then returning an hour later, the same old Roy, as if nothing had happened.

Havoc had tried explaining to him that there was really nothing going on, that he wasn't leading the girl on, in fact _she_ was stalking _him_, but to no avail. And so here he was, smoking in a park in the middle of the night, freezing his butt off instead of being wrapped up nice and warm at home.

_Or better yet, someone else's home..._

He sighed, leaning back to rest his head on the bench and look up at the sky. Instead of the black sky though, directly above his face were two black eyes, staring down unblinkingly. Havoc let out a squeak as he leaped up, causing his cigarette to fall directly where his foot was about to land.

"Goddammit, Roy, you made me stand on my cigarette! I only just lit that one, too!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Should I even ask _why_ you are sitting out here at," he paused, pulling his watch from his pocket, "at 2.30 in the morning, instead of getting sleep at home like normal people?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Havoc grumbled, searching his pockets for another smoke. He glanced up at Mustang. His expression had changed, becoming softer.

"I was worried. I tried calling all night, but you weren't there. So I looked for you. And I found you. So did someone else, though."

"What? Where - " Havoc stopped as Roy held up a hand.

"Don't worry. I don't think she'll be bothering you again."

Havoc felt the chill of dread spread across his body.

"What did you do, Roy?"

Mustang smiled. "Relax. I just explained matters to her. It was only fair that she knew she had no chance, and who better to hear it from?"

"You did _what?_ What if she tells someone, you insane bastard? I can see that one going down well with General Hakuro if he finds out."

Roy smirked. "You don't think I'd tell her _that_, do you? I may have altered some details. I just told her Lieutenant Hawkeye was not impressed with the amount of flowers being delivered. It seems that she is quite familiar with our Lieutenant's reputation, exaggerated as it is. If she was to draw her own inferences from that, what could I do about it?"

"You really are a bastard, you know."

Roy reached towards Havoc's face, letting his gloved fingers trail lightly down his cheek. 

"Doesn't stop you from coming back for more though, does it?"

Havoc gazed at the other man.

"No. No, it really doesn't."


End file.
